Memories of that Day
by Keira M
Summary: Elle l'a aimé. Elle se souviens... Les derniers instant de Jeanne d'Arc.


_Il fait chaud._

Et c'est sous cette douce chaleur, presque bienfaitrice, qu'elle se souvient. Un fin sourire vient s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Son simple souvenir la rend, à lui seul, si heureuse.

_Il était si différent._

Le jour où elle l'a rencontré, elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'hommes tels que lui. Encore aujourd'hui, il demeure le seul. Elle ignorait tout, absolument tout de lui, de sa situation et de ce qu'il était réellement, à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'un homme ne la considérait pas comme une moins que rien mais bel et bien comme son égal. Les hommes, à cette époque, avaient tendance à n'avoir une estime de leurs homologues féminins que très limités. Mais pas lui. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à y croire. A le voir autrement qu'un rêve inaccessible.

_Un rêve que l'on contemple, mais que l'on ne tente jamais d'atteindre, de peur qu'il disparaisse._

Elle s'était laissé aller à ses doux sourires, à sa gentillesse et à son charme. Ses longues conversations avec lui devenaient presque ses seuls instants de joies et il devenait la cause la plus importante de ses peines. Elle s'y était refusée, longtemps, mais au final elle n'avait pu qu'admettre ses sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments grandissants sur lesquels elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder pour elle. Il y avait en lui ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait tellement…Inaccessible. Différent.

_Il fait tellement chaud._

Elle sent sa tête lui tourner. Pourtant elle se rattache à ses souvenirs, elle se rattache à lui. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'accomplir tout ce qu'elle a accompli jusqu'ici.

_Il était sa force._

Malgré les limites qu'elle s'était fixée et les barrières qu'elle avait tenté d'imposer entre elle et lui, un jour, tout avait simplement disparut. Petit à petit il avait su tout briser, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à s'en rendre compte avant que les choses n'aient franchis un seuil qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas franchir. Cela avait commencé d'un rien. De simples doigts qui s'effleurent. Une main qui vient prendre captive son homologue. Des bras qui viennent avec douceur enserrer une taille. Et finalement un baiser venu se déposer sur ses douces lèvres. Il avait été si délicat qu'elle ne l'avait vu venir qu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle se détache de lui.

_Le rêve était comme devenu réalité…Mais à quel prix ?_

Il lui avait tout avoué, ce soir-là. Tout ce qui le concernait et que personne n'avait jamais su. Ce que personne ne saurait jamais, à part elle. La seule, l'unique, à ses yeux comme dans son cœur. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien voulu lui cacher. Rien. Pas même le côté sombre de ce conte de fée. Il lui avait parlé d'Arthur, son semblable de Grande-Bretagne, comme de la situation actuelle. Quelle horrible erreur il avait faite là. Des centaines d'années plus tard, il lui avait encore de verser une larme en resongeant à ces horribles instants.

_C'est douloureux._

Le feu s'agrandi, et s'approche, doucement, comme le sournois prédateur qu'il est. Lentement, il commence à venir lécher ses pieds et ses jambes. Et la douleur s'invite. Pourtant, elle s'efforce de sourire.

_Elle l'aime._

C'est pourquoi elle ne regrette rien. Rien, du jour où elle lui a fièrement annoncé qu'elle l'aiderait. Qu'elle lui prouverait que s'il ne laissait pas abattre, il pourrait bien avoir le monde entier à ses pieds. Qu'elle le lui prouverait elle-même. Pas une seconde elle n'avait regretté de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas être resté à ses côtés, car elle avait réussi. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui, et elle avait réussi. Elle avait mené la France contre les anglais et en était sortie victorieuse, toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse bêtement capturé. Mais même cela, elle ne le regrettait pas.

_Pour le bien de l'être aimé, on est capable de renoncer à sa propre vie._

Tout avait été mené pour lui, du début à la fin. Pour ses sourires, pour ses joies. Pour sa liberté. Elle s'était battue fièrement, elle avait triomphé. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Elle pouvait partir sereine à présent. Elle le sait capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Persuadée qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, elle avait simplement accepté la fatalité sans se débattre davantage. A quoi bon ? Tout était terminé à présent.

_Tellement douloureux._

Sa progression s'effectue à une vitesse folle. La douleur est présente, de plus en plus. Dès l'instant où elle n'en peut plus, elle se laisse aller aux hurlements.

_**Elle l'aime.**_

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais elles ne sont pas dues à la souffrance que l'élément rouge lui inflige. Elle-même n'aurait su expliquer leur présence. Ses sentiments mêmes ne sont pas en accords. Elle est si heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, de l'avoir connu, aimé et aidé. Elle est si fière de la courte vie qu'elle a menée. Mais d'un autre coté la tristesse de ne pouvoir revivre ces doux moments la tiraille de tous côtés.

_Joie et tristesse se mélangent dans une ultime rencontre._

Puis, plus rien. Un silence macabre s'impose. Et alors que, loin du lieu sordide de l'exécution, Francis ne se doute encore de rien, tout est déjà écrit, comme dans le marbre.

_Tout est terminé._


End file.
